


Groundhog Daze

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff and Humor, John is a Saint, M/M, Season/Series 01, Sherlock is a Clueless Romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: Sherlock tries to be romantic on Groundhog Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The London weather is NOT cooperating. Sherlock has a plan.

The rain had been relentless for two days now, and John Watson was content to pull the duvet over his head and sleep. Two blessings drew his contented sigh. The roof was not leaking in his upstairs bedroom, and he had no clinic hours today. 

 

Morpheus had almost claimed him again, when his mattress rolled like an earthquake tremor, and a bony elbow butted his ribs.

 

"John, do you intend to lay about the entire day? I have an experiment that requires your assistance."

 

Groaning, the doctor uncovered one eye and squinted at the clock. "Bloody hell Sherlock, it's barely gone six! What is so damned important to wake me up on my day off?"

 

"If you would come out from under your swaddling clothes, you would observe."

 

Not waiting for John's response, Sherlock ripped back the duvet nearly blinding his blogger with a portable battery operated spotlight pointed at his face.

 

"Christ Sherlock, what are you playing at?! Firstly, what if I'd been starkers under the covers, and second, do you want to burn my retinas to a crisp?"

 

"There is no need for dramatics John. One, you never sleep nude in rainy weather, and you can close your eyes as you wish."

 

"Oi! How do you know that I don't sleep..no don't answer that. The light is part of the experiment, I'm guessing?"

 

"Brilliant John, your atrophied brain is a wonder!"

 

"Fine! Acknowledging that I am a moron, explain."

 

"I'm investigating a new discovery, look at the wall John, what do you see?"

 

"Well, now that I CAN see something other than sunbursts, I see my shadow. You have seen a shadow before genius."

 

"Of course John, but there is something called shadow animals. Look, I have already mastered duck, dog, snake and swan."

 

In an instant, John felt his irritation melt away. The very thought that an early thirty something Sherlock was just now discovering shadow puppets was adorable.

 

"Fascinating isn't it. Worth waking up for wouldn't you say John?"

 

The older man didn't have it in him to tell Sherlock he had been making doggies on the wall since he was three. "Indeed it was, but could I temper my excitement with another couple hours sleep?"

 

"If you must. Besides, I need to set up a further experiment."

 

John was back to sleep before he could even worry about what would come next.

 

~~~***~~~

 

It was half nine when the bright sunlight woke John. As he gathered his wits about him, he realized it was still raining. Where then was the light coming from? Stumbling bleary eyed into the sitting room, the answer appeared.

 

Sherlock had set up huge forensic lights all around the room like a NSY crime scene. "Has there been a murder here Sherlock?"

 

"Don't be dull John, research! See here, full body shadow puppets. That's me looking tall and regal with the hat and magnifying glass, and you, ah, looking like you."

 

"Ta, git. What is all this in search of then?"

 

"Obviously John, the possibility of using our shadows to distract criminals we are pursuing."

 

"How foolish of me to ask. All we need to do is carry several stone weight of lighting on our backs."

 

"Being dense is not an attractive quality doctor. We simply need to find sources of light already in place. That is the next phase of research. Come along John. Dress warmly against the rain. Oh, there's fresh tea and toast with jam on the table."

 

As Sherlock swooped out of the room, he brushed a light kiss to John's temple, and the blogger could only smile. This was new for them, only since mid January, and had barely progressed beyond gentle touches and fleeting kisses. But Captain Watson was a patient man, so tea, toast, and rainy day research it was.

 

~~~***~~~

 

By three that afternoon, the virtue of patience was giving way to the qualifications for sainthood. John was wet, cold and hungry. Sherlock had been pulling him along by the hand all over the neighborhoods surrounding Baker Street.

 

"Sherlock, you promised we were headed home."

 

"And so we are John. This is just a circuitous route."

 

"Circuitous? It's a fucking maze. Have you never heard the shortest distance between two points is a straight line?"

 

"Boring John! Now, all that remains is to locate all the motion detector lights up to 221B. Onward Watson!"

 

The blogger was too tired to pry his hand from Sherlock's, so the romp up the streets continued. More unnerving was the detective shouting "Shadow!" every time they stopped under a light. By the time they were safely inside the flat, John was knackered.

 

"Research is almost concluded John, I only need..."

 

"No no Sherlock! I NEED! A hot shower, warm clothes and food."

 

"Certainly John. I'll phone for Angelo's, I think. Wet weather calls for comfort food. Pasta, bread, wine, rich desserts, yes just the thing. Run along doctor." Then, with a light pat to his bottom as if he was a toddler, the blogger was sent on his way.

 

~~~***~~~

 

In the shower, John concentrated on getting warm. He had long ago given up analyzing Sherlock's "quirky behavior", but even by the Holmes standard, today had been bizarre. His meager deductive skills told him it wasn't over yet.

 

His suspicion was confirmed when he found the sitting room awash with candlelight. There were at least several dozen large pillar candles placed on every empty surface. The fragrance told him they came from some ridiculously expensive posh boutique, but John simply surrendered to the lovely atmosphere.

 

"John, there you are. Food is ready and piping hot. Let's enjoy!"

 

Yet another bizarre moment, Sherlock eager to eat, but John wasn't going to argue with success. "This is great, I'm famished."

 

The meal complete, they lingered over wine and Sherlock began to fidget nervously. "Ah, John, don't you find it fascinating how the effect of the candles is to project multiple images of our shadows on the walls?"

 

"Hadn't really noticed, you birk. Too interested in warm toes and a full stomach." 

 

The words seemed to crush the younger man, his face falling in a mask of misery. The blogger noticed instantly.

 

"Sherlock, I don't know what I said wrong, but I'm sorry. I don't ever want to be the cause of how unhappy you look right now."

 

"Nothing is wrong John. As always, you are mistaken."

 

"No, I'm not. You know better than anyone Sherlock that my brain lacks intelligence, but I do know YOU. Be understanding of my deficiencies and talk to me. Please."

 

The taller man flushed bright red with embarrassment, "You'll think I'm foolish."

 

"Jesus Sherlock, I would never think that. Foolhardy at times, but never foolish. Tell me."

 

"It's Groundhog Day. Are you familiar with the mythology?"

 

"Course. Wake a fat woodchuck from a sound sleep, pull him out of his den and hold him up in the air. All to determine if the little bugger sees his shadow. Yes means six more weeks of winter, no means an early spring. Yeah?"

 

"Precisely doctor. Well reasoned. So today I thought..."

 

"Wait! Are you telling me you dragged me hell west and crooked all day to test a theory? I can live with you calling me a hedgehog you wanker, but I draw the line at being a substitute for a grouchy Groundhog!"

 

Sherlock slumped down on the sofa, "I was stupid to engage in any attempt to appear romantic. Apologies John, I won't make that mistake again."

 

As he rose up to flounce from the room, John plopped down and pulled Sherlock with him. "Oh no you don't. We're sitting right here on our sofa till this is sorted. So, you chose Groundhog Day to be romantic. You know I'm slow. Enlighten me."

 

"The shadows John, I wanted you to see your shadow. Stupid London weather, is it too much to ask for one fucking day of sunshine?!"

 

"Good, so the lights here, outside and the candles were meant to create shadows. You're what, casting a spell for six more wet cold weeks of winter?"

 

The younger man only hunched lower in his seat, eyes downcast, thoroughly humiliated. John responded by pulling him halfway into his lap, hugging him tightly.

 

"You hate winter, why would you wish for more?"

 

Suddenly petulant Sherlock hissed, "For this. Hot weather can be hateful!"

 

The smile that crossed John's face was radiant. "You went through all this today, the seeing shadows and more winter, trying to tell me that you want more time for cold weather cuddles. You romantic devil you."

 

"Evidently not. I am an abject failure!"

 

"Excuse me, Three Continents Watson here, what would you call what we're doing right now?"

 

"I appear to be caught in your snare."

 

"In other words we're cuddling. Luv, all you need to do is ask. We will cuddle and snuggle and snog and whatever else to your heart's content, whenever and wherever you want." 

 

Sherlock smirked, "Really John, wherever? NSY, the morgue, behind Hudders' bins?"

 

"Don't tempt me unless you're ready to have your bare arse on display in public."

 

"Doctor Watson, are you suggesting an escalation in our erotic activities?"

 

"I'm saying, I think there's a lot of interesting shadows we can make on the walls all over the flat." 

 

As John began kissing the long neck before him, Sherlock grabbed the remote and switched on the telly.

 

"Bored already you little shit?"

 

"Don't be insane John. It's the last experiment."

 

From the BBC News, the weathercaster with the bad haircut and cheap suit droned on about rain and wind gusts, concluding with, "and the latest long range forecasts are calling for an additional six to eight weeks of winter weather."

 

John pulled Sherlock down and flipped on top of him, snogging the detective until his chest was heaving and his eyes glazed over.

 

"You look a bit loopy there luv. How do you reckon the research faired then?"

 

"Within acceptable parameters John, but I'll be needing more data."

 

"Seems we've got at least six more weeks to gather some. In the meanwhile, your doctor will frequently examine you for side effects, and reactions. Any to report at this point, gorgeous?"

 

Sherlock grinned and grabbed two large handfuls of bloggers bottom, "Only that I seem to be in a dreamy Groundhog Daze."

 

John began working buttons and zips. "Noted, now let's see about both of us having a naughty Groundhog Night."

**Author's Note:**

> In the U.S. February 2nd is Groundhog Day. Here, our woodchuck says six more weeks of winter. Better find someone to snuggle. ;D


End file.
